On the beach
by uprootandrun
Summary: Henry [OC] wonders when he'll be ready to give someone the Mermaid's Pendant.


The rain pounded the sand as he walked along the beach. With one hand raised against the wet, cold drops he squinted into the storm, deciding which path to take next. He hadn't been to the shore in a while and the coral, clams, and urchins were beginning to pile up. He decided to cut north and head for the tree line, stopping along the way to stoop and grab the washed up treasures.

While maneuvering a particularly large piece of coral into his rucksack he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. The Old Mariner was standing silhouetted against the foliage, gazing out at the crashing waves.

Henry had been carrying the Mermaid's Pendant with him for nearly a year now. His indecisive internal monologue kept it from being presented to anyone in town. He thought (_believed_) that he knew who he'd ask eventually, but the time simply didn't feel right yet.

He brushed his hands roughly together to remove the excess sand and turned to stare at the ocean, mimicking the Old Mariner's stance. Waves swelled and broke with booming force, gulls screeched and the wind howled, the force of it tugging at his shirt flaps and causing his tousled hair to obscure his vision.

What would the Old Mariner say, he wondered? Without thinking further he turned and quickly approached the weather beaten figure.

"Hi," Henry said, voice slightly raised as he swiped stray hair back from his forehead. The Old Mariner nodded, not taking his eyes off of the sea. Henry looked to the right, then turned back to the man.

"Um..." he began, not knowing what he was going to say next.

"And what is it you think you're waiting for, laddie?" said the Old Mariner, suddenly. His voice cut through the noise of the storm; it was rough and clear, somehow indifferent and curious at the same time.

Henry didn't respond. He stared into the trees beyond the man's face, both hands clasped tightly on the straps of his rucksack. The old man turned his head and spit inoffensively onto the ground, then resumed his oceanic staring.

Water snaked down the back of Henry's neck, cold and tickling. After a moment, he finally spoke.

"I guess... I'm waiting for it to be special. I wanted to achieve some things first." He paused and looked down, pretending to be digging through the sand with his feet for clams. Then he jerked his head up, looking the old man full in the face, even though the man had eyes for nothing but the waves in the distance.

He continued, "I wanted to accomplish things. Make a name for myself. Then I figured it would feel like the right time."

Henry relaxed his grip on the rucksack straps and flexed his hands, then moved them heavily to his pockets. He hadn't said these things out loud before, and doing so now made him feel as though the words were quite hollow. He allowed his gaze to drift away from the old man, who was still staring at the water.

They stood in silence for a short time, the wind continuing to pull at them both, water dripping down their faces and the sand shifting gently beneath their feet.

"Your heart knows what it wants."

The Old Mariner spoke softly, and as he did the wind seemed to die down so that his voice carried clearly through the air, striking Henry with an overwhelming sense of calm and clarity.

Henry looked at the man, but he didn't look back. His eyes continued their never ending visual meditation of the sea, but the smallest of smiles played across his lips, and he nodded. Without another word, his heart suddenly loud and insistent beneath his ribs, Henry turned away.

After a few steps he began to run. His hands flew back to his rucksack straps to keep the heavy bag from bouncing around too wildly. His feet slammed the sand and the rain stung his face as he approached the old bridge separating the beach segments. There was a stitch in his side and he didn't even entirely know where to go, what mattered was getting through the rest of the day so he could find Sebastian.

A sea spray fog had rolled in near Willy's shop and he could barely see the tree line as he tore across the beach. There were more creatures washed up, mussels and cockles, but they weren't important right now. Plans and words raced through his mind, wondering what he would say and where he would find Sebastian. His hair was drenched and his breath came in clouds around his face as he sped along.

A figure loomed ahead near the entrance to the beach, visible through the thick fog. A tall, dark shape with an elegant gait was traversing the scenery, and Henry's heart leapt into overtime.

"Sebastian!" He called, his voice gasping and loud. Sebastian started and looked around, surprised and confused to see Henry's rapid approach.

"What? Hi!" he called in return, stopping in his tracks and smiling confusedly. He appeared mildly disconcerted but happy all the same.

Henry slowed his pace slightly to allow time to snake an arm into his rucksack and find the Mermaid's Pendant.

"You look soaked," Sebastian hollered, "How long have you been out here?"

Henry didn't answer. The pendant was now clenched in his fist, and he hid it behind his back as he shrugged the rucksack off of his shoulders. It landed on the sand with a heavy, muffled flump. He was feet away from Sebastian now.

Sebastian noticed Henry's heavy breathing and winded appearance, and his face grew into a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked while attempting to peer into Henry's eyes, and reached out a hand toward him.

Henry grabbed the outstretched hand, and now that he'd caught his breath his face broke into an enormous, passionate smile.

"Sebastian. I... I can't wait any longer!" He practically shouted it, unable to contain the surge of emotions ricocheting around his body and mind.

With a shaking, excited movement Henry brought the Mermaid's Pendant out from behind his back and held it between them, where it dangled and shone in the rain.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide and a flush crept up his neck and across his face. He looked at the pendant, then back up into Henry's questioning eyes.

"Yes!!" He exclaimed, emotion constricting his voice. He reached up and grasped the pendant with both hands, fixing it with a reverent stare, a smiling blooming over his lips.

Henry exhaled noisily, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He watched as Sebastian slipped the pendant over his head, following the shell with his eyes as it landed against exposed skin, just under the hollow of his neck.

They stared at each other for a slightly embarrassed half a second, Henry chewing his lip, Sebastian rubbing his hands on his jeans, before they launched forward into one another's arms.


End file.
